


Crayon love

by Wolpentiger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolpentiger/pseuds/Wolpentiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after porrim surprises mituna he accidentaly confesses his crush on her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayon love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic for this rarepair, enjoy!

Mituna was alone in his dream bubble; he was in his hive, or what he remembered of it  
He was looking around, thinking about what he could do when he saw a large box of crayons; he quickly grabbed them and started to doodle, drawing was one of his favorite things to do  
He kept drawing for a while, he drew himself and all of his friends, he also drew biclops-dad; and he had just started to doodle Porrim  
He was so absorbed in his drawings he didn't even notice Porrim had walked in, and was peeking over his shoulder  
When Mituna finally noticed Porrim he greeted her with a loud curse  
"Porrim? Whatever the actual fuck are you doing here?" He said while trying to conceal his drawings  
Porrim giggled a bit "sorry for startling you Mituna" she said with a small grin on her face  
"Those drawings are really nice, why are you hiding them?" She asked while peeking over again  
"Becauthe everyone will make more fucking fun of me if they fuond them" he responded while pulling them away  
"Oh but they seem lovely!" Porrim added "are you sure I can’t see them?"  
"I-I gueth you can" he then took his last drawing out of the bunch and handed them to her  
"Oh, these are lovely, I don’t see why you're hiding them" she said while smiling "why can’t I see that one?" She asked while pointing at the drawing he half-hid behind him  
Mituna blushed a bit, although you could barely notice it "because you-umm-it's a threcet!" He said while clutching it  
"Are you sure I can’t see it?" She asked while sitting next to him  
"Yeah!" He said "you can't fucking thee this drawing I did of uth twogether!" He yelled  
When he noticed what he said he covered his mouth; letting the half-finished drawing fall to the ground  
"A drawing of us?" She said curiously before picking it up  
"N-no! Leave it Porrim!" He yelled while trying to take it back  
Porrim giggled upon seeing it closely both of them holding hands, surrounded by a multitude of red hearts  
Mituna blushed a bit more and grabbed the drawing, before cursing under his breath  
"Oh what's the matter Tuna?" Porrim asked affectionately  
"That now you know I like you and you'll go fucking tell everyone and everyone-wait, did you just call me Tuna" he said while looking up to her  
"Yeah I did, sounds like a nice nickname" she said while removing his helmet  
"Hey gimme my halmet back!" He demanded  
Porrim giggled "oh but I want to see your pretty little eyes!" She said while brushing the hair covering his eyes  
"H-huh?" He stuttered while blushing even more "you want to thee my eyes?"  
"Of course I want to see those lovely eyes of yours! They're so pretty, just as you!" Said Porrim, giving Mituna a toothy smile  
"Oh, well, I-umm-I think you-" Porrim interrupted him by bringing her finger to his lips  
"Shush my dear" she said before pulling Mituna in for a kiss  
Mituna didn't know how to react, so he just let his crush kiss him  
When Porrim pulled back Mituna's face was completely golden and he scrambled for his helmet  
Porrim giggled "did you like it tuna?" She purred as he got his helmet back on  
"Y-yeah!" He exclaimed while looking up to her "does that mean that you...?"  
"Would like to date you?" She said to complete his sentence  
"I'd love to" she answered quickly  
Mituna smiled and hugged her; he then fetched some more paper and sprawled some on the ground "would you like to?" He asked before pointing to the crayon box  
"Sure" said Porrim with a smile before sitting next to Mituna, and scribbling along him.


End file.
